There are multiple barriers to effective education of diabetic patients, especially in underserved populations. Recent research on the application of computer technology in patient education demonstrates great potential. However, there remains a lack of knowledge regarding the use of computers by vulnerable patients for diabetes education in a clinical setting. The main objective of this 3-year experimental study is to determine the effectiveness of an intervention that promotes translation of research into practice. To help overcome barriers to education, a new, interactive multimedia computer application will be created and evaluated to provide diabetes education. Our hypothesis is that supplemental education with this computer program will improve diabetes-related knowledge, attitudes, and self- efficacy as well as increase compliance with self-care. To test this hypothesis, a culturally sensitive multimedia computer program to enhance diabetes education will be developed based on focus group results. Also, the effects of the computer program in the clinical environment will be evaluated. To create the multimedia computer application, videorecords of patient testimonials describing self-care issues will be based on African- American and Latino focus group analyses. From this, a software application will be developed in English and Spanish following Robert Gagne's learning theories and Component Display Theory. To evaluate this program in practice, personal computers will be installed at multiple clinic sites in the Chicago area. In a randomized controlled trial, the clinic sites are randomized to either an experimental group with multimedia use or a control group, receiving the current standard of care. Patient surveys will be administered to assess knowledge, self-efficacy, and self-care. Glycosylated hemoglobin levels will be obtained to quantify the clinical effects of the supplemental multimedia education. Also, patient and staff satisfaction with computer usage for diabetes education will be evaluated.